


black holes

by peachsneakers



Series: fluffuary [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffuary, M/M, Stargazing, Stimming, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, intruality, walks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Remus takes Patton to the Imagination.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: fluffuary [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620391
Comments: 21
Kudos: 124





	black holes

"Come on," Remus says, bouncing in place. Patton smiles at him, tiptoeing through the heaps of junk that litter Remus's bedroom.

"Is the surprise in there?" Patton asks, pointing at the slime-streaked door into the Imagination. Remus nods eagerly. He's been keeping this a secret from Patton- from _everyone_ \- all week, and the effort makes him feel like he's going to shiver into a million tiny pieces.

"After you," Remus says, with a courtly bow he stole from his brother. Patton sidles past him into his side of the Imagination.

"Where are we going?" Patton asks, looking around. A bone white sliver of moon lights their way, dead branches of trees crackling under their own weight.

"This way," Remus says, gently tugging him down a narrow scrawl of path. A few thorny bushes extend projectile-laden tendrils their way, but Remus glares so hard at them, they immediately wilt in retreat. Nothing's allowed to harm _his_ boyfriend, not on their first date in nearly a month.

"Up here," he says exuberantly, hearing the trickle of running water. Actual water this time, as opposed to his usual staples of blood, acid, or slime. A soft gasp of appreciation leaves Patton's mouth as they enter the clearing and Remus grins, his heart fizzing up like he's an alka seltzer tablet.

The meadow is ringed with evergreen trees, one of the few trees that Remus can keep alive for long periods of time. Bright moonflowers unfurl under the soft light of the moon, and stars litter the sky, like pin pricks in dark blue velvet.

"I heard you with Logan last week," Remus says. "That you- you liked the stars. You do, don't you?" Patton looks up at him, his eyes shining.

"I _love_ the stars," Patton says sincerely. "This is beautiful, Remus." He looks around, taking in every detail, from the comforting fluff of the evergreens to the slightly brittle grass underfoot. An enormous picnic blanket spreads across the center of the clearing, carefully weighed down at each corner with a rock. The blanket is baby blue, like Patton's shirt, and has white puffs of cloud scudding across it.

"Wanna watch the stars?" Remus asks, bouncing on his toes. "We might see something exciting! Like a black hole or a supernova or-"

"The only thing I need is you," Patton gently interrupts. Remus goes wide-eyed as Patton re-takes his hand and leads him to the blanket. He flaps his other hand, unable to stop himself, and Patton smiles at the sight.

"Sorry," Remus starts to apologize, but Patton shakes his head.

"You don't have to apologize for stimming, sweetheart," he says. "Not ever."

"Roman wouldn't agree," he says, slightly sulky. Patton's lips twitch, like he's trying to hide a smile.

"Remus, you tried to argue that hitting him in the head with your morningstar was stimming," Patton points out.

"It could have been!" Remus says indignantly. Patton arches one eyebrow. Remus reluctantly subsides, fighting the urge to laugh.

"The stars are pretty," Patton says, after a few moments. "But not nearly as pretty as you."

"I'm not pretty," Remus denies. His face heats up, like he's shoved it next to a lava vent. "You are."

"I guess we'll both have to be," Patton declares. "Because I'm afraid I can't accept a world where you aren't the prettiest boyfriend I've ever had."

"I'm the only boyfriend you've ever had," Remus points out. Patton grins impishly.

"So?" He asks.

Remus has no answer for that.


End file.
